The Babylon
Mata Nui, known by the Adventure Group and the major factions as The Babylon, is an entity that was originally the intelligence of a massive sentient robot built by ancient beings. Cast out of his body by an evil spirit thousands of years ago, he ended up in the UCR's Skyverse and participated in the NDE conflict as a close ally to the Adventure Group. Vowing to return to save his people, Mata Nui dedicated his servitude to countless innocents in the Milky Way Galaxy from various conflicts, proclaiming peace and helping to save those who had no hope. After the return of his nemesis that took over his original body, Mata Nui helped the UCR in a great battle, defeating the enemy and saving the lives of his people and the colonists of Osea. He then went dormant within the Kanohi Ignika, where he resides in silence to this day. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcrJPPv-TpM History 'Ancient History' Mata Nui was a Great Spirit, a powerful artificial intelligence created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, which is currently known as Osea. The Great Beings had initially experimented with creating a massive Robot, 27 thousand feet tall, though this experiment failed shortly after activation as its power source proved unstable, and the robot exploded, sending its parts to scatter across the surface of Spherus Magna. This Robot would later be destined for Mata Nui, and a hundred thousand years later he would inhabit this body and fulfill his destiny. After the devestation of the Core War and the damage it was doing to the planet doomed the world and its people to catastrophe, the Great Beings built Mata Nui a second massive Robot body, this one 40 thousand feet tall, and assigned him to travel the universe, learn from successful civilizations, and return to Spherus Magna with knowledge on how to correct their failures, rebuilding the planet and fixing society. Mata Nui had a great destiny that linked him to Teridax, an entity created as one of many to inhabit his body and help govern its people, who would later take over Mata Nui's body as Mata Nui transferred to the first Robot once he returned to Spherus Magna. The two would then work in harmony to reform the planet alongside Teridax. Due to this, Teridax and Mata Nui would often refer to each other as "Brothers," though the two were never told about this part of their Destiny. Mata Nui was activated and dispatched right before the planet shattered, and he traveled the stars for a few thousand years learning from emerging civilizations. During these studies, he would land on a planet, watch them and observe their interactions with each other as well as their cultures, and then depart to learn from another civiliation. Mata Nui continued this with next to no attention as to what was happening within his own body, initially not realizing he was maintained from within by intelligent sentient beings. Even after discovering this, Mata Nui seemed to disregard them, seeing his people as tiny creatures with little significance, focusing on his greater task of studying. This caused some to lose faith in him, leading to a faction known as the League of Six Kingdoms to rise up against him. Teridax originally served Mata Nui willingly, helped by Toa as he protected him against the League of Six Kingdom's attempt to overthrow Mata Nui's rule of their universe. He eventually succeeded in defeating them and brought them into custody. However, this defiance demonstrated by the League of Six Kingdoms, as well as his falling faith in his Brother Mata Nui due to his lack of attention and seeming selfishness. This, coupling with his natural internal darkness, led Teridax into abandoning his servitude to Mata Nui, gathering his allies into a secret faction of darkness and formulating a plan that would allow him to overthrow Mata Nui and take his place as ruler of their universe. Eventually, Mata Nui had gathered enough information and finally started heading back to Spherus Magna. Teridax's group, as the first part of their plan, created a virus and infected Mata Nui with it, which in time caused him to fall into a deep slumber, causing the Great Robot to crash onto a nearby planet, located somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy, on its way back to Spherus Magna. Mata Nui would remain comatose for a long time, and his life was at tremendous risk due to other conflicts inside his body which led to several systems not being maintained. The intervention of a team of Toa that used the Mask of Life was successful in resuscitating him, saving his life although he remained asleep. Another team of Toa then woke Mata Nui back up. However, Teridax's plan had succeeded, having positioned his consciousness in place of the Core Processor in the Robot before Mata Nui, recently reactivated, could return to inhabit it. Due to this, Mata Nui was unable to take control of his body; shortly after the Robot powered back up and rebooted, Teridax announced his takeover of the Robot to its inhabitants, deciding to seal away Mata Nui's spirit inside the Mask of Life, casting it out of the Robot into space, essentially believing he had gotten rid of Mata Nui. Mata Nui, being trapped inside the Mask, traveled through deep space at high velocity, though would not reach another star system for a few thousand years, since the planet he crashed on was on the bare edge of the Andromeda Galaxy and was launched outside it. It would take a long, long time before he reached another world; ultimately, the Mask found its way back to the Milky Way Galaxy, into the initially small UCR territory in the Skyverse shortly after the start of the first Adventure. 'Skyverse' Mysteriously showing up in the Skyverse on one of the landmasses, the Babylon at first had little recollection of his past, powers, or even his identity. However, within a few hours his memories came back one by one, as he pieced together and realized just who he was. He claims that his weapons, a sword and a shield, were created when he touched a beetle and removed the stinger of a fearsome creature. Details of his past remained untold to anyone, though he's spoken hints of something terrible happening to "his people", and that he must return to them when the time was right. This caused those who he told that he was some kind of king or ruler who's position was taken from him by a rival. '' '' He participated in the New Dawn Conflict in some means or another, crafting a handheld projectile launcher, though the details are not exactly clear. Whoever he once was, he was not a great fighter, as his first confrontation with an enemy soldier ended in the Babylon's swift defeat, being saved by nearby allies at the last moment. He mostly remained outside of direct confrontation for the rest of the conflict, though he stayed on the battlefield to provide support to others such as healing wounds or generating energy for various equipment. It is rumored he was a firsthand witness of the Second Bird Human Event, where he simply remained nearby and watched as the realm was remade by the Bird-Human that ended the New Dawn Conflict. The validity of this claim is rather challenged by the fact that no one else was there to witness him surviving the event which destroyed every settlement in the region. After this, he remained in the expanding UCR territory, exploring and learning from many species about various characteristics of different people across the void of space. 'Generation 2' The Babylon continued his exploration until the 15-year time gap that marked the beginning of Generation 2, also known as the Faction period. As time passed, knowledge of his power and adventures seemed to become forgotten, which strangely had an effect on his power, appearance, color, and weapons. Despite him slowly discovering how to use his abilities to great effect, the power was slipping from his grasp, forcing him to seek out new adventures in order to restore his energy. Besides a couple of misadventures several months apart from each other, he remained without an occupation. He fears that someday, the power within him will fade away and he will be unable to save his people. He travels across the void of space from planet to planet, seeking out civilizations with which to raise awareness of his presence, via a new board allowing him to travel at near-light speeds. After a series of missions and adventures, with the aid of the UCR and some old friends such as Blade, the Babylon returned to his initial power level, restoring his golden-yellow form. 'The Return of Teridax' Around 2578, the UCR detected a massive anomaly heading for the Milky Way towards their territory. A gathering of higher-ups was made after an analysis confirmed a human-shaped Robot as this anomaly. The Babylon heard this news, and entered the council discussion to explain that the Robot was once his true body, until he was cast out of it by his nemesis, whose name was Teridax. The Babylon explained that conventional military methods in stopping Teridax would result in catastrophic casualties, and might not have a significant effect anyway; he offered an alternative, explaining to the High Council in secret the details of his destiny which had only now become known to him. He eventually attained the Council's approval for his mission, but they still prepared a naval force to counter the threat of Teridax in the event that Babylon needed their assistance or that he failed. Teridax narrowed his target world to Osea; the Babylon explained this would be so, since this is where they were created in ancient times and would be where destiny leads them both. He then traveled there with a team of UCR Spec Ops who would help him on his mission. The UCR had recently excavated an ancient civilization of elemental tribes on Osea, who had gone into subterranean hiding a few thousand years before the UCR discovered the planet. The Babylon recognized them as the original sentient life built by his creators a hundred thousand years ago, a civilization he was meant to help save. 'Return to Osea' Arriving on Osea, the Babylon and his team traveled into the recently made uncoverring in order to find his objective: blueprints for a second massive robot, the scattered parts to them, and a power source to fuel it. He apparently was meant to inhabit this robot, battle his nemesis and defeat him before he managed to conquer the Universe, and rescue his enslaved people that were living inside his old, and then at that time, Teridax's body. The group was initially greeted by an Agori from the Ice tribe named Metus, who offered them his aid in exchange for information. Initially refuting his wishes since the mission was highly sensitive, the team was later persuaded to help Metus upon his revelation that the UCR's presence was disturbing the natives, and wished for some personal space. After the Spec Ops helped secure the natives some space by being promised a relief from the UCR occupation, Metus pointed the group in the right direction for a hidden cavern which Babylon recognized as being the location of the Robot blueprints, and the team was provided a vehicle by Metus to travel there. However, the vehicle ended up breaking down on their way, forcing the group to travel on foot. The group ran across a herd of native Bone Hunters riding Rock steeds that were hostile and viciously attacked them; since the team's primary objective was to avoid combat if at all possible and due to the greater numbers of the Hunters, Babylon's team attempted to flee after a brief skirmish; the Bone Hunters, however, relentlessly pursued them across the desert, all the way to a canyon network. The team managed to find a partially buried vehicle which was able to function with a transfer of energy, and they were able to remain a safe distance from the Bone Hunters, though they continued to pursue them until they reached the canyon. Here, they accidentally ran across a large Skopio creature, which attacked both parties. Babylon and his team encountered a trio of native Glatorian, who helped them in escaping the canyon and collapsing part of the cliff onto their enemies. The Glatorian, identifying themselves as Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh, offered their aid to Babylon and his team, who were looking for the blueprints of the robot themselves. The Babylon, acting upon some instinctual self-command, then used his power to grant a few of his allies elemental powers; Ackar gained Fire, Kiina gained Water, Gresh gained Air, and one of the Spec Ops gained Mind powers. He offered to grant powers to the other Spec Ops, but they kindly declined. The team then continued past the canyon on foot, since their vehicle was destroyed during the Skopio encounter. The Babylon's group then found an Ice Glatorian trying to escape a pack of Vorox; he offered anything if Babylon and his group could save him, and so they fought off the pack until they ran away. The Ice Glatorian, Straak, swore an oath of servitude to the Babylon, having been exiled from his tribe due to him breaking an arena rule; Babylon then granted him elemental Ice power and made him a part of their team. They continued on to search for the blueprints. The team then found the entrance to a hidden cavern network which supposedly contained the blueprints. Though many booby traps and various security measures awaited them, everyone got through safely and found the hidden schematics, which detailed the construction of the robot and also gave the current location of each scattered piece; they were being used as settlements for each tribe, who had remained entirely unaware their homes were actually huge robot parts. The team then made way to the power source. On their way, the team had encountered other enemies; various encounters with Bone Hunters, Vorox, and other dangerous wildlife which had recently emerged from the subterranean networks they occupied for the last several thousand years. Additionally, they had several close encounters with the scheming Skrall, the native Rock Tribe who were believed to be behind a plot to take over the Agori society. Upon reaching the place the power source was hidden, the team needed to navigate a massive and confusing maze system, which no one had ever navigated before. As they neared their destination, they were caught in the middle of a conflict of tremendously powerful entities: The Element Lords, ancient rulers of the native tribes who had been trapped long ago, and now reemerged, resuming their ancient battle. The Element Lords noticed the little beings moving through the maze, and attempted to destroy them before they could get the power source they sought out as well; however, they continued to get in each other's way, resulting in the Element Lords not making much progress as the team finally entered the hidden volcano center, and retrieved the power source. They managed to escape before the Element Lords realized they had taken the power source. The Spec Ops announced their success to UCR leadership, who began to assemble a construction unit to help rebuild the robot they discovered. 'Arena Rescue' The Babylon was then told by a messenger from the water tribe that the Arena had recently been seiged by the Skrall, who had enacted their plot to attempt to usurp rule over Agori society. The Babylon made way with his team to help the captured tribesmembers, and was informed by Straak that an Agori of the Ice tribe had some involvement in this assault. The Babylon recognized this traitorous Agori as Metus, realizing he only wanted the UCR's attention away from the Agori so he could covertly aid the Skrall in taking over the Arena, and secure himself a profit out of it. He and the Spec Ops formulated a plan to save the people in the Arena, and moved to enact it. The team arrived at the occupied arena, and turned themselves in; everyone was captured, with Babylon offering himself to the Skrall leader, Tuma, challenging him to a match. Tuma accepted the challenge, having no other option but also believing himself fully capable of easily beating Babylon. The others were kept in small, transportable iron cages, though were moved to the Arena so they could watch their friend be defeated. The Babylon then dueled against Tuma; the Skrall leader was a formidable opponent, having superior size, reach, and strength as well as fighting experience. Tuma was also empowered by a tremendous ego and sense of pride, unbelieving that he could be beaten by anyone; after all, he had just successfully secured the Arena and Agori society to himself, effectively making him ruler over everyone, with Metus having secured him security from the UCR. However, Babylon remained determined, empowered by the belief from his allies and friends; this allowed him the resilliance to last against Tuma's ferocious attacks, which filled him and his fellow Skrall with doubt. Now being channeled with energy from the positive reinforcement from his friends, Babylon gained an advantage over Tuma, and eventually beat him. He declared the Skrall leaderless, commanding them to surrender to him and abandon their ambition. Tuma, enraged, lashed out at Babylon and ordered the Skrall to seize everyone; respecting no other commander, the Skrall attacked everyone in the Arena, though the Babylon's display of resistance empowered the other tribes to defend themselves and fight back, as Babylon went to free his allies. The Spec Ops then enacted their plan: an air strike was targeted on the Arena, with several squads of troopers dropping down on the Arena in riot control gear and helping the captured tribes in bringing down the Skrall. The Babylon then found a fleeing Metus, and enacted justice by cursing him into a snakelike form, abandoning him to the desert. After the Skrall were all captured and the Arena released from the siege, the UCR force summoned leadership to the Arena, and together with Babylon declared that a new society for the tribes would be made to help better themselves in the future. Everyone from the tribes were then moved into safe shelters as their villages were being cleared to retrieve the robot parts; with the blueprints, parts and power source gathered, the UCR aided Babylon in the reconstruction of the robot. 'The Final Battle' Shortly after Teridax finally arrived on Osea and declared his rule of power over the universe, the Babylon had transferred his consciousness into the recently built robot, rising up and trying to convince Teridax to stop his reign of terror. Teridax then battled Babylon, refusing to comply with peace; the Babylon proceeded on through a difficult contest, as he tried to keep himself and Teridax from killing countless people during their huge battle, as well as operating on an inferior power source to Teridax. The Babylon also had to worry about the people he had to protect, the people who were stolen from him long ago and were still trapped inside Teridax's body. Teridax, meanwhile, acted without regard for the safety of anyone, having tremendous advantages over Babulon; but the Babylon did not give up, and persistantly continued defying Teridax, redirecting powerful blasts of energy or huge foot stomps to spare countless lives at the potential expense of his own. Teridax, growing tired of his persistance, offered the Babylon a place at his side to rule the universe; the Babylon could not accept this kind of leadership, believing in the qualities of freedom, peace, kindness and equality. Teridax, disgusted, decided to use his power of gravity to crush Osea and kill everyone on it. Babylon redirected Teridax's casting hands at the last moment, causing the energy to pull Osea's moons to a falling orbit, which Teridax claimed was a foolish move that bought his precious people only a small amount of extra time to live; the Babylon responded by stating that any spare time, even a little, was all worth the sacrifice of his life. During a climactic moment in their battle, the efforts of a rebellious group of inhabitants that escaped Teridax's body destroyed his army of Rahkshi; since they were linked to his mind, Teridax was momentarily stunned by this, causing a lapse in his battle with Babylon. The Babylon used this time to think, and ultimately realized his end destiny; seeing the approaching Ocean moon Galli, The Babylon quickly pushed Teridax towards it, causing the back of his head to impact the moon. This strike destroyed Teridax's core processor, killing him upon contact and shutting down his robot body. With little time to continue, the Babylon used the last of his robot's dwindling power and the power of his mask to safely reconstruct Osea; slowing the descent of the moons so that they gently reconnected with Osea without causing tremendous damage, and reforming its long-lost beauty and life, essentially re-terraforming it. This drained his robot of all its power, which collapsed soon after. Though many wondered if he had died, the Babylon emerged from the remains of his robot, his spirit inhabiting the mask floating in the air. He decided it was not yet time for him to be with his people, who had recently evacuated Teridax's body, but promising them a better and brighter future would come with his absence. He asked them to work with the native Agori tribes and the UCR to build a better society for peace, before his spirit went dormant inside the mask. Granting his wish, the UCR then worked to help reconstruct new homes for everyone, and working together with their leaders to improve upon their life to write a new story. 'Present time' "Bye-Bye, Babylon." -Blade, after the Babylon went dormant inside the Mask. The Babylon currently resides inside the Mask, dormant as he waits for his time to return to active service in the universe. Biology/Appearance Mata Nui was a Great Spirit created by the Great Beings a hundred thousand years ago; his original purpose was to travel the universe, study civilizations, and return to the broken Spherus Magna and reform it, and instruct its shattered society to a better way of life. He had no corporeal form, being a complex artificial intelligence inhabiting a 40 thousand foot tall Robot. This Great Spirit Robot was constructed out of a substance called Metallic Protodermis, a solid material synthesized from Energized Protodermis. After he was betrayed by Teridax, his spirit was trapped inside the Mask of Life and he was cast out of his body, sent hurling through space. Upon arrival in the Skyverse, the Mask formed him a body from sand particles, a body resembling that of the Glatorian native to Osea. He was organic with cybernetic implants and wore armor, but required no sustenance or air as his mask was his source of life, allowing him to survive in all environments including the vacuum of space. In Generation 1, the Babylon resembled a Glatorian, having bright yellow-gold armor that covering his feet, legs, torso, shoudlers, hands and head, with a second layer of black armor underneath. The armor appeared to also be a part of his body, save for his head, which the mask is not physically a part of him though he's never taken it off. The armor appeared tribal, with clawed feet protected by large shin guards, gauntleted hands, and curving spikes for shoulder armor. His weapons appeared tribal as well, with the only projectiles ever launched from his simple handheld weapon being rocks or fruit, and his shield appearing to be 2 metal pieces in similar shape to his shoulder pads attached together with a handle. As a shield, it really only worked to block melee attacks; the large gaps did not serve too well against projectiles. His eye color was a light blue. In Generation 2, his appearance changed drastically due to slowly being forgotten across the Galaxy. The bright golden colors began to fade, the large tribal armor pieces vanishing. More of the black armor was revealed, with only his feet, thighs, torso, shoulders and hands remaining a plain yellow-orange color. What portions of strong armor remained lost their color, turning silver on his shins, thighs, mask, shoulders and back. His weapons also changed, the sword shifting in appearance and the launcher becoming a different launcher, one that appears more powerful despite the downgrade in power. The shield turned into a new board with blades protruding from its edges, increasing aerodynamic maneuverability as well as providing incredibly high speed travel, in atmosphere and in the void of space. His eye color changed to yellow. Ultimately, the Babylon returned to his original gold-yellow coloration after the belief in his power was restored. The Babylon then inhabited a secondary robot that stood 27 thousand feet tall after it was rebuild by the UCR, in preparation for Teridax's return to Osea. This robot was also made out of Metallic Protodermis and had similar powers, though with a vastly inferior and less stable power source. Once the Osea conflict had ended, the Babylon returned to his mask. Personality Mata Nui was originally single-mindedly focused on his mission; he seemed entirely unaware from the intelligent beings inside his body that essentially worshiped him as a god and worked tirelessly to keep his systems running. Though he knew of their existence and their purpose, he didn't see them as people and instead saw them as simple constructions built for the sole purpose of keeping him active, not realizing they had feelings and wishes of their own. He left internal conflicts amongst them to administrations and organizations inside him to handle, seeming detached from his people that served him. This is likely what contributed to Teridax plotting for dominance over his body and enact his own rule of these people. Upon being cast out of his body, Mata Nui was hit with a wave of realizations of his ultimate failure. As he traveled space, he lost confidence in himself and believed himself unworthy of his destiny, also thinking he had deserved his fate and punishment at the hands of Teridax. Mata Nui took on a new name of "Babylon" during this time. When he arrived at Skyverse, Babylon had mostly forgotten his original objective but his memory of his people and Teridax's takeover remained strong. He initially spoke to the adventure group of his tale, though the fact that Teridax's location was entirely unknown and the events transpiring his loss happened long ago lead the Babylon to keep his story to himself, deciding instead to learn to help the people of this universe in order to someday find the means to saving the people of his. Babylon was curious, studious, and wondering. He was eager to learn as much as he can about life in the Milky Way, demonstrating some strange desire to know everything. These traits were the principle of his personality ever since his arrival at Skyverse; over time, he adapted other traits, such as nobility, kindness, selflessness, heroism and wisdom. The vast knowledge he collected increased his intellect, making him a highly intelligent individual, though not many knew him, let alone care to listen to what he had to say. He had finally cared about his people, and he desired to help them, even though he couldn't at the time. The Babylon held resentment towards Teridax, swearing that one day, the time will come when he confronts his nemesis and save his people. For decades, his history remained entirely unknown to almost anyone, as those few who he initially told knew very little detail themselves, and either forgot his tale or did not bring themselves to study it further. As time continued and the second generation started, he grew incresingly restless; he realized that somehow, knowledge of him and his deeds tied directly to his power. As he began to slip from the memory of others, his powers began to fade, and he became weaker. The Babylon feared that if he could not increase awareness of his existence and his power, then he too would fade away, like a memory, into nothingness. Ultimately, he came to realize his original mission and destiny after the return of Teridax. Mata Nui had learned much through his initial adventures and later operations with the UCR, and became a selfless, sacrificing individual; he would risk everything he had, including his life, to ensure that not only his original people, but the new life he found in the Milky Way galaxy, would be spared from Teridax's reign. He was reluctant to fight his nemesis despite knowing he had no other choice, and spent most of his fight keeping Teridax from killing massive swaths of people; he only acted in a final moment to kill Teridax when he realized there truly was no other way to save his people and that Teridax was beyond redemption. Powers/Abilities As the former Great Spirit created by the Great Beings, Mata Nui held an awesome power to interact inside his body as well as the universe outside it. Internally, Mata Nui was essetially God, having vast knowledge and understanding of almost everyone and everything that happened inside him, to the point of omnescience. He held infinite influence over the forces inside his body, controlling gravity, temperature, weather, and light. Mata Nui could essentially create anything, manipulate pre-existing structures, or destroy anything inside his body. However, since he remained focused on his mission, he rarely acted on his own behalf, having other beings inside him perform work to keep society stable. He ended up becoming so concentrated on his task he stopped paying attention to anything inside him altogether, which lead to the loss of his power. Externally, Mata Nui could manipulate gravity, generate powerful laser beams, and was equipped with rocket boosters in his feet to transition the great depths of space; he required the use of the Red Star, a secondary booster engine and navigational unit, to escape a planet upon departure and assist in his landing upon arrival. The Red Star acted as an orbiting vessel during his time on a planet, concealing its nature to the inhabitants of his body. After being sealed in a mask and being cast from his body, Mata Nui gained control over the power of Life inside the mask. In the hands of normal sentient life, the Mask of Life typically cursed whoever touched it in exchange for its power, and would give death to anyone who used its power of life to resurrect someone. This power was originally meant to revive him should his systems fail and he were to die. However, Mata Nui was able to use its power with no cost to his health, though his command over this power was significantly limited for the majority of his use of it. The Babylon demonstrated the following abilities with the Mask: *Changing life forms/organic material into inanimate objects. *Healing others. *Altering the size of his form to make himself larger and more powerful, calling this his "Titan" form as a temporary boost to his power. *Increasing his base physical attributes such as strength and speed using his life force. *Utilizing his life force to generate energy in a form similar to light, allowing him to create barriers, beams, spheres, shields, projectiles, etc. *Using his life force to repel against inanimate objects or other life forms, usually to cast an opponent away or to hover. *Traveling tremendous speeds using life energy using a hover board, which was powerful enough to traverse space like a fighter craft. It was not restricted from traveling through water or planetary atmosphere, and was strong enough to escape significant gravity wells. *Killing anything he touched. *Teleporting others away from danger to preserve their life. *Cursing creatures/objects upon contact, with the ability to choose what curse he would give. *Using life energy to empower other beings with hidden powers or new abilities altogether, including elemental powers. *Transferring his life force into another construct designed to inhabit his type of consciousness, like the Great Spirit Robot. However, the construct had to be unoccupied for this to work. Gallery Mata Nui 01.jpg|Mata Nui in his original body, the Great Spirit Robot Spherus Magna Shattering.jpg|Mata Nui departing ancient Osea at the beginning of his mission Mata Nui 04.jpg|Mata Nui studying the Universe Mata Nui 03.jpg|Mata Nui being put to sleep by a virus as part of Teridax's takeover plan Mata Nui 14.png|Babylon obtaining his shield by making contact with a beetle in the Skyverse Mata Nui 07.png|Mata Nui's "Titan" form Mata Nui 08.jpg|Mata Nui vs Teridax Mata Nui 05.png|Mata Nui in the second Great Robot Trivia *Mata Nui named himself "Babylon" due to his complete ignorance of his people for several thousand years, and being entirely unable to protect them when Teridax took over and his powerlessness in finding them in order to save them. The first Adventure Group believed "Babylon" was his actual name, not realizing it wasn't his true name as he didn't reveal this truth. *Mata Nui's destiny was to explore the universe, study civilization, and then return to Osea, transferring his spirit to the second Great Robot while his brother Teridax took over the main Great Robot. The two were to work in concert to reform the planet and help to repopulate it. Though they ended up becoming enemies, Teridax unknowingly helped Mata Nui fulfill their destinies in the end. *From his incredible powers over life granted to him through the Mask of Life, it could be inferred that the Babylon possibly held the potential to use other life abilities, such as creating life from nothing, aging creatures, killing anything he touched, or resurrecting dead beings. However, during his time in Skyverse, he had a tremendous limit to all of his powers, and once finally realizing the dangers of his more extreme abilities, the Babylon limited himself and never tried to experiment with any of his abilities; whether he is actually able to do extreme life powers such as death and resurrection is completely unknown. *Due to the balancing system enacted and enforced by the Deities of Skyverse, it is likely that Mata Nui is entirely unable to manipulate extreme life powers such as death and resurrection, and even if he were able to, severe consequences would happen. It's highly unlikely that Mata Nui will ever demonstrate such power, since he has no interest in trying to attain them anyway. *The name "Mata Nui" is translated from the Matoran Language as "Great Spirit." *Mata Nui was not the first watcher of his universe; while his body was being built, the Matoran were watched by an entity known as "Tren Krom," who was replaced by Mata Nui once his body was done being built. Tren Krom faded into Matoran Legend after this. *Blade's final words to Mata Nui just before he entered dormancy within the Mask of Life, "Bye Bye Babylon", is the name of Mata Nui's character theme by Cryoshell, "Bye Bye Babylon." This is where the character's initial title, Babylon, was derived from. *Despite originally being worshiped as a god by the inhabitants of his body, Mata Nui is merely an advanced, ancient artificial intelligence. He holds no true power over the Crossover Universe despite his control of life powers, his natural form being a disembodied spirit with no true abilities of his own besides telepathy and inhabitation of great robots designed to carry his consciousness. *The pattern on the Mask of Life he wore was carved to resemble his original Great Robot Body, with its arms spread out. This can faintly be seen if one observes his mask closely. *His reduced power form in Generation 2 resembled the body the Mask of Life created for itself during the internal crisis happening inside Mata Nui's body during his slumber, shortly before Teridax's takeover. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Bionicle Category:Male Category:A.I